The present invention relates to key-rings, and, more particularly, to a key-ring assembly for holding keys with a blade cutter attached thereto for cutting.
A regular key-ring is generally comprised of a metal ring attached to an ornament for holding a bunch of keys.
It is an object of the present invention to design a key-ring assembly with a blade cutter attached thereto for cutting, which can be conveniently adjusted according to the number of being of keys to held.